A New Beginning
by Kaima
Summary: Arwen sails away to Valinor, and Aragorn is left to cope with his mixed emotions.
1. Chapter One

A New Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: This is what happens if certain events are altered. I won't say too much here because I don't like to give stuff away. I don't anything...  
  
Chapter One  
  
~ I come here bearing a gift of sorts. ~  
  
~ I also come bearing news that will tear you in two. You would've made a wonderful couple, but I do not have faith enough in your victory in this hopeless task. She is gone now, I saw her off myself, gone to Valinor, and those ships never return...~  
  
"You send me to death," Aragorn said, standing in his anger.  
  
"You alone have the power to raise the army," said Elrond.  
  
Aragorn's pain lessened a bit. "You do have faith in me, then."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
Aragorn paused. "Where is she?"  
  
"Arwen, you mean?"  
  
"Who else would I speak of?"  
  
Elrond sighed. "She is gone. She wanted to stay, but I could not allow it. I am sorry."  
  
Aragorn bit his lip. "I understand. I accept this task you give me, for maybe in death I can bring honor to Gondor...and to the memory of Arwen."  
  
Elrond held out the blade Narsil, and gave it to Aragorn. "Become who you were born to be."  
  
"I will die...becoming who I was born to be," said Aragorn. "I thank you for this. I shall use it to my best abilities."  
  
Elrond nodded. "I give hope to Men."  
  
Aragorn lowered his head. "I keep none for myself."  
  
*  
  
That day still shone clear in his mind. That day when his hope had failed, though he could not show it. He could not let his outward appearance falter, lest all hope die. He remembered directly afterwards...  
  
"You're leaving? Why?" Eowyn asked, always the perfect picture of concern.  
  
"I am needed elsewhere. Your uncle will take care of the troops."  
  
"But our men need you!"  
  
"They may...but they will need me more later, and then I shall come riding with an army of great magnitude to create the turning of the tide in this war."  
  
Eowyn's eyes began to water. "I need you."  
  
Aragorn stopped in readying his horse for travel. "It was a shadow that you loved. I cannot give you what you seek."  
  
Eowyn stiffened a bit. "Return soon then. Our men will fight to the death for you...as shall I."  
  
Aragorn nodded, and she left.  
  
*  
  
He had actually not even considered the possibility then. His pain was ever fresh - he could never love another. Arwen would be disappointed. She would find out...he did not know if information about Middle-Earth could make its way to Valinor in some magical transaction, but he was not going to risk it. His love for Arwen would continue to the end of his days, and that would be it.  
  
But now, as King of Gondor...he had to wonder...  
  
Did he love the shieldmaiden of Rohan? 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Eowyn resided in the Palace of Gondor. She could not find it in her heart to return to Rohan, where memories of her uncle were etched in every stone. She was also part of the Gondorian army, an army most likely never needing to rise again. Her days were spent alone, for that was how she liked it. Sometimes she would walk with Faramir, or Aragorn, but those gatherings caused pain as well. She could never have Aragorn, and as for Faramir...  
  
Faramir loved Eowyn - this she knew. But she could not find it in her heart to love him back. Her heart was still twisted from Aragorn's outright refusal.  
  
~It is but a shadow that you love. I cannot give you what you seek.~  
  
Words that struck her worse than the blade of the Witch King could've ever done...  
  
She did feel pity for him, though. Aragorn had loved Arwen with an everlasting passion, and she was forced to leave Middle-Earth. Surely Eowyn knew that in the same position she would also be torn in two. Still, she wanted to help him overcome his grief, and yet she couldn't. She could do nothing.  
  
Such melancholy thoughts clouded her mind one fall evening as she sat in her bedroom. Eowyn knew such brooding could not cause her to appear attractive, but she didn't really care. Who did she have to look attractive for? Aragorn? He was not so superficial. Faramir? He could care less.  
  
A slight tap at the door broke her train of thought. "Yes?"  
  
"It's me. Can I come in?"  
  
That voice. "Certainly."  
  
Aragorn walked in, his regal face troubled. "I have seen you little as of late."  
  
"I don't need to bother you with my unimportant whims, your Majesty," said Eowyn. "You have more consequential matters to attend to."  
  
"Eowyn, please," Aragorn said, walking closer to her. "Can we not be friends?"  
  
"That door has closed to us, your Majesty," she said. "It would only cause me pain, and as for you, you have plenty of people to be friends with."  
  
"You make this so difficult," he said. "Why must you be this way?"  
  
"I am a shieldmaiden, your Majesty, not a bumbling housewife to follow at your beck and call."  
  
Aragorn smiled at this, an action Eowyn found disconcerting. "Indeed. I would not expect any less of you."  
  
"I'm glad you understand then, Aragorn," she said after a brief pause.  
  
"I think I do," Aragorn said. "I am sorry to have troubled you, m'lady."  
  
"You are King of Gondor, you do not need to address me as such."  
  
"But you command far a more imposing rank than I," Aragorn said, turning to leave. "I expect to talk more with you, shieldmaiden of Rohan?"  
  
Eowyn looked at Aragorn plaintively. "Must you call me that?"  
  
Aragorn smiled again. "Fine then, Eowyn." With this he left.  
  
The encounter with Aragorn left her mind clouded once more. If only he would be a horrible person, a chauvinistic male with no sense of honor, so she could despise him! But no - he was utterly charming, and the soul of generosity. Eowyn frowned and returned to her thoughts.  
  
Another knock at the door interrupted her once more. "Yes?" she said, a bit more irritably than last time.  
  
"This is Faramir. May I come in, m'lady?"  
  
"Of course," said Eowyn. Faramir entered, his sandy blond hair tumbling a bit over his shoulders, much resembling the King of Gondor's own.  
  
"How do I find you on this even, m'lady?" he asked in a conversational tone.  
  
"Fine," said Eowyn. "And you?"  
  
"Splendid," he said. "Would you like to take a walk with me, down into the courtyard perhaps?"  
  
"Why not?" Eowyn shrugged, losing her formal manner.  
  
Faramir offered her his hand to get up, which Eowyn slightly hesitantly took. They walked out into the chill autumn air.  
  
"The city is most beautiful this time of year," said Faramir wistfully.  
  
"It is," said Eowyn.  
  
"Though I have to admit, not near as beautiful as you, m'lady."  
  
Eowyn tried to smile. "You are too kind."  
  
The two sat down on a bench, overlooking the vast plains beyond. Faramir was indeed correct that the city was most beautiful this time of year, as well as the lands surrounding it.  
  
There was a silence for a few moments, before Faramir spoke up. "I must be truthful with you, Eowyn. Do you mind if I speak bluntly?"  
  
Eowyn cringed on the inside, knowing this was coming. "Of course not."  
  
"I believe I love you, Eowyn, and by all that is good in this world, I would love to have you as my own. Would you take me?"  
  
Eowyn had a carefully thought-out reply. "I am sorry, Lord Faramir. It is but a shadow that you love. I cannot give you what you seek. Please forgive me." She curtsied and began to leave.  
  
"Those words are not your own," Faramir called after her. Eowyn stopped.  
  
"How do you know?" she whispered.  
  
"The King and I are close. I know what lies between the two of you." He walked over two her. "Eowyn, I will love you with all my heart, something Aragorn cannot offer you. He is forever torn from the loss of Arwen. You know this."  
  
"I do," she said, her voice trailing off. "But I am also torn, because I love him. I could not give you all of my heart."  
  
"I could renew it," said Faramir. "I could help..."  
  
Eowyn hugged Faramir, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I am sorry. I will never be one again."  
  
And with those words, she fled to the comforting silence of her room. 


	3. Chapter Three

~I bet you think this is funny, High King of Gondor.~  
  
~You're trying to dump Faramir on me.~  
  
~So I won't annoy you with my whims anymore. Well it's not going to work. I will have you as my own. You need this; yet you cannot see it... ~  
  
Faramir had not returned to Eowyn's room after she had run off, something she silently thanked him for. Any other man would've done so, claiming wrongdoing and begging forgiveness. At least Faramir had some sense.  
  
She could not stay locked in her room forever, she decided. If she were to do anything about this situation, she would have to be who she once was. The outgoing Eowyn would have to return, the Eowyn that cared what no one thought of her, so long as she got her point across.  
  
It was her time to become who she was born to be.  
  
She left her room and roamed aimlessly through the many halls of the palace. No one was out this evening, and it seemed cold and empty. Were these halls so sacred that no one dare walk in them anymore, or was there another reason...  
  
Eowyn moved now with more stealth, almost afraid to be found. She moved through the corridors with precision, though she knew not where she was going. Soon there were voices...  
  
"The King will not consent to marriage, have I told you this enough yet?"  
  
"High Steward - "  
  
"The King refuses to wed. His heart lies elsewhere. Could you please tell your kinsmen to stop sending requests?" Faramir's voice was now recognizable.  
  
The other voice sighed. "It shall be as you wish, High Steward. With your permission, I take leave."  
  
Then there was silence.  
  
This was no news to Eowyn - she had heard the selfsame rumors spreading like wildfire. The King refuses to wed; his heart lies in Valinor with the elf-maiden there.  
  
"Eowyn, you can come out now."  
  
Almost sheepishly Eowyn walked into the open. She found a large meeting room with torches lining the walls. A tapestry bearing the white tree of Gondor was located at the head of a long table. She could tell she was in a room of some importance.  
  
Faramir sat at the head of the table. A guard stood by another door on the other side of the room - other than that, they were alone. The moment made Eowyn extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"How did you manage to find this place?" Faramir asked.  
  
Eowyn shrugged. "I just was looking around, and got lost...I wandered about until I ended up here."  
  
"Not many can find this room," said Faramir, leaning back in his chair. "I applaud your efforts."  
  
Eowyn did not reply. She tried to think of a reason to leave, but none came. The awkward silence grew until it became almost unbearable.  
  
"You know why the king does not wed," Faramir said finally.  
  
"Who doesn't?" Eowyn said with scarcely veiled contempt.  
  
"Obviously you do not know the correct reason then." Faramir turned to leave.  
  
"What are you saying?" Eowyn demanded.  
  
"The King does love another, but it is not who you think. That is all I will say. With your leave, dear lady."  
  
And with that, Faramir left Eowyn to her very confused thoughts. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Eowyn sat in a chair disconsolately in the secret meeting room of Gondor. The guard had left with Faramir, so she was left to ponder his sayings on her own.  
  
So the King loved another...good for him. And they were going to be wed. Wonderful. Make things so much better - instead of watching his unrequited love, she was going to be watching a totally happy Aragorn having the time of his life with some random maiden whom Eowyn would eventually grow to hate.  
  
Things just kept getting better and better.  
  
The possibility did enter her mind that this other was none other than Eowyn herself, but she quickly dismissed the thought. Impossible. That chance was destroyed many years ago.  
  
These thoughts still strayed through her head when she heard footsteps. Eowyn stood quickly and drew her sword, something she never left her room without, even in these peaceful days.  
  
Aragorn. Who else? Every time she began to think of him, he miraculously popped up out of nowhere.  
  
He was taken aback at her presence. "Eowyn? How did you get here?"  
  
She shrugged. "I got lost."  
  
"I was looking for you, but I was looking to find Faramir here."  
  
"He left," she said shortly.  
  
"Ah." He delicately let the subject drop. "I come bearing news that should be pleasing to your ears."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"We are having a visit from three hobbits I believe you are acquainted with."  
  
Eowyn smiled. "Merry, Pippin, and Sam?"  
  
"The very same. They have all gained titles now, and I have dubbed them Councilors to the North Kingdom. We were going to have a party of sorts to celebrate."  
  
"Is it not a long journey for such small people?"  
  
"They have fared worse before, I am sure they can manage. They left about a week ago. They should be here any day now."  
  
"This is splendid," Eowyn said. The presence of the little ones was always a comfort, for they were such innocents...well Sam was. The other two...well...  
  
"I was wanting to invite you to the party," Aragorn said.  
  
"I shall be glad to come, Arago - your Majesty," she said hastily. She had to hide her smile.  
  
"I will teach you yet, dear Eowyn," Aragorn said softly. "Would you like me to lead you out of this place?"  
  
"If it be your wish," Eowyn said, still slightly embarrassed from her outburst.  
  
He smiled and the two walked out into the hallway together. "They have all went and got married," Aragorn was saying. "I believe Sam married Rosie Cotton, a lass he'd always fancied, Merry married Estella Bolger, a lifelong friend of his, and Pippin married Diamond of Long cleeve - a new acquaintance since he has returned."  
  
"Are they all coming, then?" Eowyn asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not," Aragorn said. "Rosie is with child, though not very far along, and she did not want to travel. Estella and Diamond are staying to help her in case any difficulties should arise."  
  
"That's understandable."  
  
They made it back to Eowyn's room in very little time. "I will send word as soon as the hobbits arrive," he said. "Then we will begin the festivities."  
  
"Do you think they'll be too tired from their journey to begin so quickly?"  
  
Aragorn smiled. "I know these hobbits. They are never too tired for a good celebration." 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Eowyn looked forward to the party for the hobbits with great anticipation. For one, she had not seen them in quite some time.....since Aragorn had been crowned as King, in fact. But there was also the fact that Aragorn had invited her, and that made her feel special, as girly and immature as she may have considered it. It made her feel as if there was a sliver of hope.....  
  
But as she had noticed in the past, slivers of hope were sharp and painful.  
  
The visit from Aragorn came early one evening a few days after she had first learned of the hobbits' visit. A slight tap at the door startled her from her reading.  
  
"It's me. Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course," Eowyn said, and Aragorn entered her room. She did not notice his followers until they were on top of her.  
  
"Eowyn!" Merry shouted. She was instantly tackled by three hobbits, taken totally off-guard.  
  
Eowyn laughed, the first time she had in what had seemed like forever. "I have missed you all!"  
  
The three of them giggled, then perhaps realizing what a shock they probably presented to the mistress of Rohan, stood up, looking rather shamefaced. "Didn't mean te scare ye, me lady," Merry said quietly.  
  
"That's Eowyn to you," she said with a laugh. "I would've expected no less from you three."  
  
Aragorn smiled from where he was standing. "Are you ready for the festivities?"  
  
Pippin's face lit up. "Festivities? Does that include.....food?"  
  
"Aye, me lad," Aragorn said with a perfect imitation of the hobbit's accent.  
  
"Well then let's get started!"  
  
*  
  
There was a gathering of special magnificence in the Gondorian dining hall. The hobbits were there, along with Aragorn, Faramir...and two people no one had expected.  
  
"Legolas? Gimli? How did you know?" Aragorn was asking them over dinner.  
  
"You cannot hide all your doings from us," Legolas said wisely.  
  
Aragorn smiled.  
  
The dinner was spectacular, a meal fit for a king. Of course this was a meal for a king, so it made sense. The conversation at the dinner table went on well into the night, and before long Eowyn found herself dozing off.  
  
She woke when someone lightly tapped her shoulder. "Come with me," a voice whispered in a husky tone.  
  
Eowyn blearily opened her eyes and saw Aragorn behind her. The rest of the dinner table was still engrossed in conversation. Silently the two crept away from the dinner hall.  
  
She soon found herself out in the courtyard with Aragorn, overlooking the entire city of Minas Tirith. The stars were shining bright and the White Tree was phosphorescing in their light. There was a long silence before anyone spoke.  
  
"Sometimes I know I must really irritate you, Eowyn," Aragorn began. "Before I would not take you because I loved another, and that must have hurt you deeply. As of late I have probably confused you, mainly because I do not know how to act. Perhaps that is why I have not told you this until now."  
  
Eowyn looked at him oddly. "What are you saying?"  
  
Aragorn breathed deeply. "I love you, Eowyn, though it kills me. I should not love you, as I have pledged my love to another, far from here..."  
  
He did not continue that sentence for a long while, and Eowyn was startled to see Aragorn's eyes shimmer with unshed tears.  
  
"I should love her forever, as I promised. But I cannot...not when I am here, with you."  
  
Eowyn had dreamed of this moment for a long time now, but when it finally confronted her, she hadn't the slightest idea of what she was supposed to say.  
  
"I will not take you unless I can have your entire heart," Eowyn said. "If you still love her, I will fade into the background so you can continue doing as such. But if you do love me..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
Aragorn took her hand. "I do, Eowyn. I do."  
  
And with those words, Eowyn of Rohan was finally contented.  
  
A/N: I don't care if all of this is fluff. Because I like it that way, hopefully you guys will too ( Please review! 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Aragorn feared rushing into anything. Eowyn had been through enough pain in her life and Aragorn, more than anything did not want to cause any more strife to come to her. Thus as they sat outside in the dim twilight hours, he made sure to say only what he knew would be taken in the proper way. He had no hope to cause her inner turmoil and anguish. He had confused her enough already.  
  
She sat on the cliff, the gentle breeze blowing her hair back. He sat next to her, talking rarely but looking at her every moment. Eowyn kept her head down, almost shyly, and when she talked it was only of little things, things that would not evoke emotion. He could tell she was afraid to evoke any emotion at all.....  
  
Aragorn could hardly take it any more; to sit in this silence when he wanted nothing more to blurt his every thought about her.  
  
"Eowyn, when did you think that you first....." he trailed off, and cursed silently. He wanted to start talking on a comfortable topic, not one such as this.  
  
"It must've been when you first came to the palace at Rohan," she said, her voice devoid of emotion. "When you healed my father. In the beginning it was only admiration....."  
  
He reached his hand to push back her hair from her face. "And it grew. And your love of others diminished."  
  
"There were no others," she said softly.  
  
Aragorn sighed. "There were for me....."  
  
"The lady Arwen?"  
  
"Of course. She had been my only thought for countless years, and then you came along, and I realized that I could love another. At first I thought only it was infatuation and I quickly dismissed it. As time passed though, I saw more admirable traits in you, and my other feelings started to waver."  
  
Eowyn was silent.  
  
"Do you remember.....in the Houses of Healing?" Aragorn asked softly.  
  
"How could I not?" Eowyn asked bitterly. "It was then I tried to banish my feelings for you and attain feelings for Faramir. He is indeed a fine man, but there must be another lady for him."  
  
"It was then I thought I had lost you. Faramir began spending more and more time with you, and I was afraid that he would take you....." Aragorn stopped. "From me....."  
  
All the while the two were both unaware of a lurking shadow in the courtyard behind them. Another heard their conversation, one no one would've expected.  
  
The shadow kept to itself for a long time but after awhile it became almost unbearable.  
  
Unbeknownst to the shadow, another lurked in the darkness. This shadow also was struggling to hear every word of the conversation, but this one got carried away before the other.  
  
Aragorn heard something. Quickly, he turned around and drew his sword, a habit from days long gone. "Who goes there?" he asked, taking his other hand to shield the lady Eowyn from harm.  
  
She was already up, with a dagger of her own that she had hidden in her boot. "You forget who I am, dear Aragorn," she said quietly.  
  
Out in the distance a figure began its journey to the surprised victims. It was hooded and cloaked.  
  
"I see you have found love in life," the character said in a hardly recognizable voice. "A love other than the one that you pledged your life to so long ago."  
  
"She has left. She now is with her people in a happier land," Aragorn said defensively.  
  
The hood fell from the figure to reveal lustrous dark locks and a familiar face. "Oh, but she is not," she whispered.  
  
Aragorn felt like his heart had stopped. "Arwen?" he said, his voice choking up.  
  
"I said no ship could bear me hence from this land. Did you not believe me?"  
  
"You did not return.....and your father....."  
  
"My father thought I had left," Arwen continued relentlessly. "I was with a group of my kindred who were under strict orders to make sure I went to Valinor. But none could keep up with me once I left them.....I rode for many days, away from there. I knew where you were – this was during your battle at the Black Gate of Mordor. I saw you return to Gondor. I wanted to say something, to show myself, but I wanted to see how you would act. But then I saw her....."  
  
She said 'her,' not with contempt, but with curiosity. "I did not know her name, but she looked upon you with endless love in her eyes. But then I saw her with another, Faramir, son of Denethor, and I realized you refused to marry anyone else. I was glad then, at the decision you had made.....I almost told you I was here."  
  
"But I did not. I wanted to make sure you were worthy of my love. I believed it with ferocity back in Rivendell, but I had not seen you in so long. I had to make sure. And tonight, I reveal myself."  
  
Aragorn was dumbfounded. "You did not trust me?"  
  
"With good reason, as I can tell."  
  
"Your Majesty," Eowyn said softly. "I will leave now. You have many things to discuss - things that I should probably not hear. With your permission – "  
  
"Not just yet," a deeper voice said. Faramir stepped out from the distance. "So you say you love her, and you confess it. Then as soon as you discover that your other lover has come back, you dismiss her as nothing more than an annoyance. She deserves better than that."  
  
Eowyn sighed. If there were to be a time to disappear, this would be it. But no – she was caught amidst the strange love formation that had been formed amongst these assorted couples.....and she could not escape. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
The four had come inside, to the secret meeting hall so as not to be disturbed. All were full equally with emotion, and no one was willing to concede their fault in any of their doings.  
  
"Why did you take her from me?" Faramir asked. "You do not love her. You've just admitted that, with your elf-maiden here. Since she returned, you could care less for Eowyn."  
  
"I never said that, Faramir," Aragorn said. "In fact, I have been allowed to say very little in all of this, and I would like to change that right now."  
  
That silenced the group. Aragorn cleared his throat. "I love Arwen. I always have. She was my first love, and that gives her a very special place in my heart. Eowyn, whom I also love, came to me at a time when I was quite lonely. Her companionship grew into something more as time went on."  
  
"And Arwen.....she was nowhere. She had told me she would not go to Valinor, and yet, supposedly, she had. I felt somewhat betrayed.....even though I wanted her to be happy, she had promised to stay....." Aragorn's voice trailed off.  
  
Eowyn sat in a cushioned chair at the end of the table, holding her head in her hands. "Take her Aragorn," she said in barely a whisper. "You deserve her.....I will go to Rohan." She got up to leave.  
  
"Eowyn – "Aragorn said, standing to follow. "Do not be this way.....we need to work this out."  
  
"It's already been worked out, your Majesty," Eowyn said, her voice growing thick with emotion. "Besides.....you can't give me what I seek."  
  
"And what do you seek m'lady?"  
  
Eowyn's eyes shown with unshed tears. "Your heart, your Majesty. In its entirety. But you have given it to another."  
  
Faramir came over to Eowyn. "Eowyn.....he's not worthy of your affection.....he's toying with your grief, can you not see that?"  
  
At this point Arwen stood up. "No.....that's not what he's doing. Look in his eyes – it's all said there. He loves her."  
  
Aragorn bowed his head. "It's painfully obvious, isn't it?"  
  
Arwen nodded. "But.....maybe in time, I will grow to understand this. I am meant to be with my people, in Valinor, where we can live in peaceful harmony. This is the age of Men now, and I am not to be here. You need to have dominion over your people.....with one of your kind....."  
  
Aragorn looked to Arwen. "Are you certain?"  
  
"I am," she said clearly. "And I will be happy, as will you."  
  
Aragorn nodded and took the Evenstar from around his neck. "This is yours.....remember me with happiness."  
  
"I will," Arwen said, taking the Evenstar. "I go to the undying lands. May you be at peace."  
  
With that, she pulled up her hood and was gone as swiftly as she had come.  
  
Faramir stood dumbfounded. "You.....do love her, your majesty?"  
  
"I've told you this Faramir," he said. "I was serious about it then, as I am now. I am sorry to take this wonderful woman away from you, but I believe I did lay claim to her first....."  
  
Faramir was silent. "She will be happy with you, your Majesty. With your leave....." and with that, he left the two alone.  
  
Tears flowed freely down Eowyn's face. "You.....love me?"  
  
"As I always have," he said. "I do not see how I could not."  
  
"And.....I have you? Entirely?"  
  
Aragorn ran a hand through her hair. "I am all yours, my shieldmaiden."  
  
And with that, a tale of unrequited love was corrected, to a tale of a much happier sort. The King of Gondor kissed his Shieldmaiden of Rohan, and the Age of Men discovered its two destined leaders.  
  
FIN 


End file.
